


Failure

by OreoBoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoBoy/pseuds/OreoBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La palabra fracaso rebotaba en cada pared, no importa el lugar donde se encontrase; era un estigma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

La vida para Derek Hale era caótica desde el preciso momento en que, cortando la garganta del que hasta entonces era el Alpha y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de su familia, había obtenido el poder suficiente para pararse delante de todos como un líder, para ostentar un puesto que siempre había temido obtener. Y ahora comprobaba por qué.

 

La palabra fracaso rebotaba en cada pared, no importa el lugar donde se encontrase; era un estigma. Recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que solía refugiarse en aquello que alguna vez había sido un símbolo de unión y felicidad: su hogar. El hogar que tras arder en llamas y gritos que nadie escuchó, desapareció junto con las pocas ganas que alguna vez tuvo de seguir caminando. Sin embargo, en ese momento los fantasmas del pasado no era precisamente lo que le atormentaba, puesto que el dolor que se iba haciendo más raudo y profundo en su pecho, era debido a la poca fe que él mismo se tenía.

 

Podía vislumbrar perfectamente la cara de Peter, riendo de él y sus vastos esfuerzos por conseguir una manada, creando a fin de cuentas un par de betas que no sobrevivieron, una abominación (que finalmente evolucionó en lo que debería para, simplemente, acabar marchando lejos) y otro pequeño lobezno que prefería ir con lo único que parecía funcionar en Beacon Hills: Scott McCall.

 

Sí, quizá eran celos. Sí, quizá Derek quería la suerte que tenía Scott; siempre rodeado de gente que podía desarrollarse normalmente a su alrededor. Tenía a su madre, una "novia" (la cual no murió por su culpa), un mejor amigo que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo. ¿Y él? Bueno, él tenía los recuerdos de lo que habría sido una “familia” si sus dones de liderazgo hubiesen sido lo suficientemente buenos, y el recuerdos de lo bien que se sintió tener poder por un tiempo a pesar de haberlo desperdiciado con el paso de los días, semanas y meses.

 

-¡Derek!- Escuchó la voz de alguien a lo lejos, aún demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para poner mucha más atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Lo único que tenía claro es que estaba en el Jeep de Stiles. -¡Derek, por el amor de Dios! Te estoy hablando. Sí, yo a ti. ¡¿Podrías poner al menos un poco de atención esta vez?!- Vaya que era molesto. El rostro de Derek se giró casi por inercia hacia el ruidoso chico a su lado, sin argumentar palabra alguna, lo que en otro momento podría haber significado una amenaza de muerte segura. Pero no era el tiempo, no ahora.

 

Stiles pareció notarlo, puesto que sus labios previamente separados para soltar alguna otra tontería que sacara a Derek de ese estado de “piloto-automático” más exageradamente obvio que en otros días, habían vuelto a unirse en una mueca compungida. Se sintió fuera de lugar, como hace mucho no solía hacerlo. Pero este chico, este “sour wolf” tenía algo que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir que desearía estar en cualquier lugar, menos ahí. En esta ocasión fue casi como si quisiera, como si necesitara que la tierra lo tragara, desaparecer, no tener que enfrentar esos fríos ojos a los que temió horrorosamente en algún momento.

  

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pero claro, no estaba en su naturaleza el guardar silencio, así como no estaba en la de Derek el ser comunicativo. Pero las cosas cambiarían ese día, o al menos durante un par de minutos; puesto que, a pesar de haber desviado la vista, el mayor de los dos dentro del vehículo se había preparado para hablar.

-Stiles, ¿crees que soy un _fracaso_?- Quizá más sinceridad que la que él mismo había pretendido expresar, pero las palabras abandonaron su boca de una manera tan natural que su pobre compañero humano apenas y había tenido tiempo para asimilar todo. Stiles movía los labios, balbuceando tonterías mientras miraba hacia el frente y bajaba la velocidad. ¿Qué responder? ¿Realmente había algo exacto para decir?

-Depende de cómo definas fracaso-. Otra vez, esta estúpida excusa que ya no había funcionado antes. Pero a diferencia del golpe que esperaba contra el volante, el rostro de Derek no cambió en absoluto, la miseria seguía palpable.

-Lo defino como la incapacidad para hacer algo bien. Para guiar a mi manada por un camino correcto. Lo defino como no arruinar cada pequeña oportunidad de ser feliz que se me presenta-. Oh, cuando esa clase de palabras eran dichas por un Hale, y sobre todo por ESE Hale, el mundo dejaba de girar.

 

Stiles no pudo con la sorpresa, un gran “¿QUÉ?” había sido gritado al tiempo que pisaba el freno con ambos pies. Su CJ-7 se movió de adelante hacia atrás bruscamente, y no solo eso, sino que también lo había detenido al medio de la carretera, en la nada. Su respiración estaba agitada, y si Derek había soportado todo lo demás sin haber mostrado su lado desagradable, esta vez ya había ido muy lejos.

 

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- Alzó la voz el predador, frunciendo el entrecejo en una posición que seguramente causaría dolor y pesadillas a algún niño pequeño desprevenido. Porque tampoco se podía decir que el más alto traía un cartel colgado al cuello con la advertencia “Cuidado: ejemplar canino hostil”.

-¿A mí qué me ocurre? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?! ¿Qué es eso del “oh, soy un fracaso”?- Una de las tantas razones por las que Stiles era tan poco agradable, era la falta de sutileza que poseía, como si realmente no estuviese enterado de lo que algunas personas llaman “empatía”.

-¿Te estás burlando? ¿Es eso? Porque sabes perfectamente lo que soy capaz de hacer-. Eso sí sonaba como el Derek normal. Quizá la ausencia de agresividad entre ambos, de tensión innecesaria, fue la que le hizo reaccionar tan mal.

-¡No me estoy burlando! Es solo que no podría decir qué parte de lo que dijiste es más ridícula-. Un bufido abandonó su boca, y no esperó aquella mano que rodeaba su brazo con fuerza y ejercía presión, probablemente obsequiándole una bella marca que tendría que arreglarse para justificar a su padre.

-Tú no entiendes ni en lo más mínimo-. Un gruñido, así se podía definir lo que había sido expulsado desde los labios del licántropo.

-¿Que no entiendo qué? ¿Que este no es el Derek Hale que va siempre asustando a los demás por las formas aterradoras en las que aparece para perturbar su espacio personal? ¿Que este saco de indecisiones no es aquél que se ha enfrentado a todos los males habidos y por haber? Y ahora suéltame. A diferencia tuya, yo no sano mágicamente-. Apartó el brazo de golpe, y a pesar de ser simplemente un hombre contra una bestia, Stiles se sentía poderoso. Su mirada se perdió, al igual que la de Derek, quien daba por sentado que lo que este decía era completamente cierto. -Así es la vida. No sabes dónde se detendrá o dónde dará su próximo giro-. Prosiguió, sin embargo, para calmar aquella palpable atmósfera que se estaba creando entre los dos. -A veces ocurren cosas malas. Y quieres escapar. Y tienes ataques de pánico-. Sí, eso último había sido personal. Relamió sus labios y apoyó por un par de segundos la frente contra el volante entre sus manos. -Pero es parte de ese ciclo que no se cierra. **De los fracasos nacen los triunfos** -. El alpha se estremeció casi imperceptible tras oír dichas palabras. Sus hombros bajaron, su guardia junto con ellos, por primera vez. Ese chico ridículo, despistado, exageradamente inteligente y molesto le había hecho sentir vulnerable. -Y para alguien que ha fallado tanto como tú, debe estar cerca el triunfo-. Pero Stiles era Stiles, el mutismo no formaba parte de sus habilidades.

 

Derek hizo un puño de la mano que llevaba sobre una de sus piernas, aferrándose simbólicamente a lo que le había sido compartido, lo cual agradeció con un “arranca” que hizo reinar el silencio nuevamente. No había mucho más que decir. Stiles sabía que había logrado tocar esa pequeña fibra que, en efecto, Derek mantenía viva de tanto en tanto. Y aunque el menor de los Stilinski no era don “charlas motivacionales”, de algún modo esa había hecho efecto.

 

El resto del camino fue silencioso, con Derek regalando miradas de soslayo al conductor. Quizá ese molesto pequeñajo era un dolor de cabeza algunas veces, pero era (ciertamente) la persona con la que podía contar cuando algo iba mal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Muchas gracias por aventurarse en esta, mi primera historia en este lugar. 
> 
> La idea nació a las 5 de la madrugada, entre manzanas y vasos de agua, cuando una gran persona expresó lo siguiente: de los fracasos nacen los triunfos. Inmediatamente esto vino a mi mente y tuve que pasarlo a palabras. ¡Le doy las gracias desde ya a la talentosa Cris, la responsable de dichas palabras! 
> 
> Espero que lo que acaban de leer fuese de su agrado, y nuevamente muchas gracias por haber decidido entrar.


End file.
